


God Only Knows

by petrichornights



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichornights/pseuds/petrichornights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God only knows what I’d be without you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Only Knows

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot. Don't own Torchwood, BBC does, yay.

Silence swept though the apartment of Mr. and Mrs. Rhys Williams. It was an unusual and strange sense tingling though the air and it woke Gwen with an eye-popping start. She laid there on her right side for a moment, listening. There were no cars sounding off from the traffic below and no murmurs of voices from the television from the living room. Turning over to possibly nudge Rhys, and finding an empty other half of the bed, Gwen took notice of the time.

_Ten bloody thirty?!_

As if a bottle rocket shot off, Gwen was out of bed, already three quarters of the way dressed and brushing her hair. Placing the hairpin back in place, Gwen rushed out of the bedroom, skidding to an absolute halt upon seeing Rhys lying peacefully on the sofa. She tip-toed the rest of the way to the kitchen and grabbed her phone and her keys – the coffee could wait until she got to the Hub.

Gwen made her way to the front door, when Rhys roused in his sleep. “I let you sleep in today,” he murmured, repositioning himself to be comfortable. “Thought you needed the extra sleep…” He smiled as he drifted back to his semi-conscience state.

“God only knows what I’d be without you,” Gwen couldn’t help but lovingly smile and quietly shut the door.

\-------------------

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Jack Harkness grinned seeing Gwen slip though the doors. “Finally decided to grace us with your presence?”

Gwen jumped, holding her chest from being startled and hoped her eyes didn’t pop out like she though they did. It amused Jack to a new level.

“Rhys…” Gwen took in a deep breath, smoothing down her shirt. “Rhys thought I needed more sleep. With all this running around I do and endangering my life, he knows.”

Jack nodded. “That he does,” He wasn’t being sarcastic or even trying to be funny, but Gwen didn’t catch on as she hit the Captain playfully.

“Oh come on, give the man some credit,” Gwen shook her head, that familiar smile coming back to her face. That smile that wanted to break Jack into a million little pieces, regardless of how he wanted to feel. He could feel her heart beating as their proximity lessened. Gwen looked up at him and his fingers lifted her chin to his.

“Your fly’s undone,” she whispered. 

The moment dropped and Jack looked down at his widely open zipper. With a slight eye roll as Gwen turned away to give him some room, Jack adjusted his pants and shook his head. “What would I be without you?"


End file.
